


The lore of the Realm

by Rockercookie



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockercookie/pseuds/Rockercookie
Summary: Paladins, a powerful order of champions is what kept the Realm safe within the ages. This is their story of courage and bravery, as they fight against mighty forces in order to protect the Realm.





	1. The First Scourge

                Valera was leading the last survivors to the safety of Stone Keep. Out of all races, the humans suffered most of the damage. The goblins were restless in their attacks and nobody was safe. The land of men was victim to their vicious attacks and they barely had any strength to fight back. Few warriors joined the Paladins after the last raid upon men’s land. Then again, only few survived.

                Karne was riding alongside his leader. For days, Valera has not been able to sleep. They have been traveling far from the green plains of Timber Mill to Stone Keep for four days now. Both of them expected a surprise attack, seeing as the goblins could be travelling underground. The Paladins have sent scouts both ahead and behind them.

                Murmurs of worry could be heard among the humans. They quietly wondered what fate would await them at Stone Keep. Some of them wept freely while others hardened their heart and willed themselves to survive, to fight. Valera did send word to the dwarves and the elves, seeking for reinforcement. None answered their call.

                “I cannot believe it, for three nights and four days have we traveled. We finally reached it, we finally arrived to Stone Keep.” One of the generals remarked. Valera fixed him with a cold gaze. This was no time for celebration and joy. She nudged her horse’s sides and galloped ahead, scouting the area. Karne wished to follow but remained behind to watch over the survivors.

                Their leader returned unharmed. “This place is safe. We shall gather our strengths here and then meet the enemy in battle once again. Hear thee, this is not the age humankind falls!” The group entered the fortress tiredly. Once inside, Valera instructed the women and children to retreat to the hidden rooms while she urged the men to get as much rest as they could, for when daylight came, they shall fight.

                Karne, who was watching the whole affair, was surprised to see their leader riding towards the exit of the Keep. He followed her quietly yet she startled him when she turned around.

                “We musn’t lose faith now, Karne.  Victorious or not, tomorrow mankind will teach the goblins a lesson to remember.” Valera’s voice was unwavering. It held strength few could wish to wield. Her eyes gleamed dangerously with ambition and Karne was reminded why he chose to follow her in battle. Yet that did not ease his mind.

                “About that I am most certain,my liege, but traveling alone at such times might prove to be dangerous, let me come with.” He bowed his head deeply before his leader.

                “I shall return upon the first ray of daylight, you however…” She gracefully dismounted her horse and faced the general, but most importantly, her most trusted friend. Valera approached him with determination in her step and searched for his gaze with hers.

                “You must complete the mission I assigned you to. You are the only one capable enough to see it through.” The tone of her voice left no room for argue. Karne, partly frightened, partly worried, did not know how to respond and for a few seconds, silence stretched between them.

                “I seek not to trouble your mind or to stall you from your journey, but to wish you a safe travel.” Karne, holding back a frown, placed a small yet powerful crystal in Valera’s hand, grasping her fingers and tightening them around it. “For the night is long, abundant with horrors. May it light your way in your time of need.”

                Valera realized what his gift meant, for they were Karne’s power and life source. She threaded her fingers carefully around it’s jagged surface and nodded, placing it in the safety of her pouch. When she looked back up,she noticed Karne holding tears back.

                “We will meet again when morning comes,that I promise you,my friend.” She mounted her horse once again and bowed once at Karne,then galloped away. Karne stood and watched after her until she disappeared from his sphere of sight. With newfound determination, he returned to the quarters of the Keep.

                Once inside, preparations begun. He gathered the other wizard they were traveling with and his apprentice. With the crystals lined up on a wooden table, the ritual begun. Inscription of an ancient, powerful language sat written across the floor and the walls. It hung heavily in the air and the crystals’ light was shining more powerful than ever. In the middle of the room,on a table made of sturdy stone, laid humanoids made of stone, unmoving.

                “Arund’ka z hermih. Arund’ka z hermih lur.Arund’ka z hermih gnde. Ninn ferh ka. Ninn fer taj.” Speaking the ancient language of the wizards made Karne tired. The spell was powerful ,even if casted by three wizards at once, for to give life to the not living was exhausting. The lifesource of the wizards was absorbed out of them and out of the crystal as they continued with the spell. Not too long after, the crystal started levitating behind them, the writings glowing brightly with blue light.

                On the table, the stagalla were twitching. They were gasping for their first breaths. Slowly, but surely, the ritual was bringing the stone people to life. For the first time, stone will come to live and walk across the Realm. Karne nodded to himself, thinking that maybe, as faint as it was, hope was left.

                Once they finished casting the spell,the crystals fell back to their place on the table, the writing disappeared completely and the stagalla were sitting on the table, confusion clear in their eyes.  The wizards watched them in awe, exhausted. Karne took it upon himself to fill them in on the situation.

                With a bow of head, Karne approached them carefully. “We humbly greet you upon the world of the living, stagallas. We called upon the sacred spirits in order to give you life.” His voice was wavering with exhaustion as he looked at the four stagallas watching him.

                “You are protectors of this Realm and we called upon you in great time of need.” He continued explaining, setting his staff aside.

                “All living races are under terrible danger, for the goblins, a wicked little race, wishes to enslave and claim all the lands of the Realm as their own. They allied with the dragons and are striking at full force. We ask of you, honorable people of stagalla, to join us in battle and stop the enemy, until it is not too late.” Although only a few minutes old, the stagallas held an intelligent gleam to their gaze. They were deeply connected with nature and, therefor, all living things. When he first heard a stagalla’s voice, Karned remained in utter shock. It was grave and deep,yet beautiful and cold.

                “We wish not harm upon the Realm.” A female voice echoed, looking at the human who had been addressing them in the eye. “If reinforcement is what you need, the stagalla shall tempt the fate and turn the tides in battle.” She continued, looking at the other three stone people sitting next to her. “We shall join the battle, wizard and fight alongside you with honor.”

                Valera has been riding across the rocky ground of the forest at great speed, guiding her mount through the bushes and branches. It seemed like hours passed until she reached her destination and she prayed to the divine for time. The forest was an unforgiving place in such times and more often than once wolves have been chasing her. Even the roots of the trees seemed, at times, to curl around her horse’s legs.

                She held the helms tightly in her palms and willed her horse to run faster than ever before. The elf had to reach the heart of the forest, otherwise they would never win the battle. Valera knew,once her horse put hoof upon the ground, that she reached what she has been looking for. The place she was currently passing through emanated magic and all creatures within seemed more dangerous and vicious than before. She dismounted her horse and advanced, taking in her surroundings. She dared not to be caught off guard, for if she failed this night, all hope for mankind and free folk was lost.

                When she felt the time was right, Valera started talking in the ancient language of the forest. Letting her words reach the trees around her, the elf carefully chose her words. She did not plead, but ask the spirit of the forest to join them, for only he was capable to put an end to the massacre and deforestation.

                The tension grew as the forest remained silent. Valera did not know what to expect but she truly wished for a positive response. When she noticed that the forest continued to keep silent, she moved on with her speech.

                “The people of Ska’drin have been massacred south to us. We do not know of any survivors, the dwarves and the elves have not been responding our calls. At this very moment, Mother Nature is on the verge of death and we cannot protect Her alone. We humbly ask of you to join.”

                But the silence only grew louder and it was suffocating Valera. A moment too late did she realize the grave danger she was in, for a powerful roar soaked across the sky. It made her frail ears twitch in pain and she quickly seeked shelter beneath an old oak tree. In front of her, the forest caught fire, for the vicious dragon was breathing flames over the tall trees.

                Valera was just about to dodge to the safety of another tree when she felt a great weight falling on top of her. Looking up, she realized one of the branches must have caught fire and fallen. She cursed under her breath and called for her horse, who bravely ran to it’s master. She reached for it’s legs,and, with it’s help, pulled herself from under the enormous branch. Hauling herself up, she sped off to a way out,only to be stopped by sudden flames raining in front of her. She pulled on the helms and made her horse stop suddenly.

                Valera tried to look for another way out but flames were everywhere she looked. She could not escape the dense smoke and although it wasn’t as harmful for an elf as it was for a human, it made her concentration slip. She has fallen off her horse, who was now charging away from her and deeper into the forest and she was facing the ground, resting on her forearms. The dragons roared mightly up above, as he descended upon the ground.

                Immediately, Valera jumped back up on her feet and retracted her sword from it’s sheath. With her other arm, she raised her shield up to protect her from the flames raining from above. The dragon landed not too far from her and she almost fell once again,due to the strong flap of it’s wings. She frowned and charged towards the beast, shield forward.

                As expected, it breathed fireballs in her direction and she swiftly dodge them all, albeit a bit slow due to her heavy armor. When she neared the dragon, Valera sliced what little scales she could. In the heat of the battle, her aim was not the fairest. She was forced to retreat once the dragon ascended off the ground with a clap of wings. The wind blew her back a few yards, but it was not powerful enough to make her fall, yet.

                She charged once more, this time the dragon was meeting her head on. She dodged it’s powerful snout and dropped her shield to the ground, in order to jump on the beast’s nose. She charged in the air with her sword facing downwards, piercing the dragon’s snout once she landed. It snarled in agony but she quickly retracted her sword and dashed forward. This time, her target was it’s eye. Red of color and gleaming with greed, she lunged to strike it with her weapon.

                Once the metal made contact with the eye, the beast let out a furious roar. It retracted a few steps and Valera took it as a sign to jump back on the safety of the ground. When she landed,however, she noticed it was too late. The dragon grasped her in it’s tight claw. The grip was crushing and Valera struggled to breathe.

                Desperate, she saw her life flashing before her eyes. She remembered the Stone Keep and the people hiding within, she remembered the first battle she lead. Valera smiled fondly as she thought of Karne, her beloved ally. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she yelled in agony when the dragon tightened it’s grip.

                Faintly, she recalled her last interaction with Karne and slowly reached for her pouch. She grasped the crystal within and patiently waited for the dragon’s next move. After it inhaled, it opened his mouth’s wide, ready to burn Valera into a crisp. She frowned at the sight and willed herself to aim straight into the dragon’s mouth.

                Once the crystal landed deep within, she covered her front with both of her arms and waited. Upon contact with fire, the crystal exploded into a massive pile of scales and blood, and Valera could feel  herself falling back to the safety of the ground. The explosion was enough to knock her out.

                When dawn reached a new day, it caught Karne waiting. He was waiting for many things, that is true. But most importantly he was waiting for his leader to arrive, as she promised. Valera was always true to her word, so why was she late?

                He couldn’t find rest, not until he saw her again. Karne could not sleep at all last night, although he was drained of energy. Looking back to the Keep, he sighed and mounted his horse. If she was not going to come, he was going to look for her, albeit for an hour, before the other Paladins woke up. He urged his horse to charge forward but stopped dead in his tracks. From within the dense layers of the forest, a loner rider approached the Keep. Karne would recognize the figure from a thousand and he dismounted, patiently waiting for Valera to arrive.

                “My lie--…Valera, what happened?!” It was only a slip, but voicing her name so freely made him feel ashamed. He was not her equal but he couldn’t help and worry about her. Valera’s condition was better than her looks, for she was breathing normally and her gaze held the same determination. It seemed that only her armor was affected by the attack and, from what it seems, her shield was missing.

                “We have no time. Round up our men and prepare them.” She dashed pasted him hurriedly, heading straight for the secret rooms. She instructed one of the generals there to lead the women and children out of the keep and into the mountains, where they are to take cover. Valera then dashed back to her warriors.

                “Warriors of the Realm, this is the day that will mark history. Today we must be brave and fight with courage. For it is now upon our shoulder to keep the freefolk safe from the goblin’s rule. Today we fight for the Realm!” her warriors roared with newfound courage back. “FOR THE REALM!” they responded in unison.

                Valera instructed the archers to stand upon the walls and attack from above the ground. That shall leave the enemy vulnerable to their attacks. She then gathered her frontliners to step outside of the safety of the Keep and await for the enemy in lines. Valera was riding ahead of her army with the stagalla and Karne besides her.

                When the goblins arrived, it was disastrous. From above, five dragons shot flames on her brave warriors. On the ground, their cavalry were riding upon vicious owlbears, not horses. Valera snarled at their sight and charged forward, taking down as many enemies as she could, her aim straight. Besides her, Karne was keeping her back safe, casting shielding spells or offensive ones. As long as he was riding near her, the both of them would be safe from the fire raining from above.

                They fought all day long, the goblins pushing through their defenses due to the power of the dragons. The cavalry was forced to retreat on foot to the safety of the fortress and Valera was now leading her armies from inside the walls of the Keep. The goblins were trying to bring down the walls and doors.

                “Karne, guide Inara back through the secret tunnels. If anything is to happen to us, she needs to protect the few remaining survivors.” She instructed the human sorcerer, waiting for him to fulfill his mission as she battled through the lines of the goblins.

                Without hesitation, Karne guided Inara to the tunnels and not too long after, he realized they were being followed. Terminus, another one of the stagalla, desperately wanted to join them. Karne allowed him to tag along, for Inara would need all the help she could get, dare that be the case. They reached the tunnels quite fast and Karne only left them with instructions on how to reach the spot in the mountains where the survivors were hiding. He was aware he needed to get back to the fight, for the freefolk needed all the help they could get. Karne returned to Valera’s side, protecting her back. He cast powerful, yet draining, spells and curses upon the enemy.

                It was night time when the goblins took down the gates of the great walls surrounding the Keep. All hoped seemed lost, many soldiers fallen to battle, yet a powerful ally joined the fight alongside the freefolk. Grover, the spirit of the forest, was the one to turn around the tides. He bought his army of beasts and trees alongside him and, together with the Paladins, they managed to beat the goblins into retreat.

                Not the most glorious of victories, but a victory nonetheless and humankind might roam the Realm freely,once more.


	2. The Second Scourge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels safe under the helpful eye of the Paladins but it seems as the goblins are ready to strike again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces in-game champions we are all familiar with: Viktor, Strix and Buck! I hope you enjoy!

Five years passed since the Scourge and mankind was thriving once more. Villages were rebuild, towns were reclaimed by mankind, prisoners of war have been set free from the tyranny of goblins. The Paladins weakened the enemy’s forces and the goblins had no other option but to retreat deep underground and back to their original lands.

                Inside the Seaside Tavern upbeat music played, to the delight of customers. Many were enjoying the days of peace, celebrating the victory of the Paladins as if it was yesterday. Bards sang songs of their bravery and all children across the Realm dreamt of meeting the most courageous of warriors, Valera. Young wizards and old alike aspired to become like Karne and the commonfolk regarded the Paladins with the utmost respect. Everything was striving, or so it seemed.

                “Viktor, how many times must I repeat myself, the tavern is not a place for children. Why are you not at the Inn and where is Strix?” Karne scolded.

                “Lord Karne, we--…I—“ seven years old Viktor seemed at loss of words in front of the powerful wizard. Strix was hiding somewhere within the crowd, unnoticed. They were curious about the Tavern and wanted to see it. But most important of all, they snuck inside because the place was forbidden for them and there was no rule Viktor and Strix didn’t break.

                Before Karne could scold Viktor further, he heard a distressed yell. The tavern keeper, who was standing behind the bar, cried in dismay. “My bread, the damned bird!” he flailed around the bar, trying to chase after the bird. “Somebody stop it!” The customers turned their gaze onto the scene but only a few rushed to catch the bird.

                That’s when Viktor felt himself being pulled away from Karne and outside of the tavern. They ran away from the building and hidden behind a few crates. Strix called for his owl to return, which it did. His friend retrieved the bread with a laugh.

                “Did you see the look on Karne’s face?I told you it would be fun!” Strix chuckled, petting the owl resting on his forearm.

                “Of course it’s fun for you, you’re good at hiding!” Viktor refused to pout but frowned a little. His friend only shook his head and handed him half of the bread, heading back to the inn. Viktor followed suit, sighing.

                “Don’t worry, Karne will probably forget it ever happened by night time, unless he tells Valera. Oh look, we can see the inn from here!” Strix dashed ahead and Viktor had to pick up the pace in order to keep up. He would have found the situation funny, if it weren’t for how it happened. He and Strix always winded up in trouble but somehow, Strix managed to stay hidden at all times when he was busted. He had the special skill to disappear when he wanted to and Viktor would always take the blame.

                He didn’t pay it any mind, for getting caught or blamed was not his problem. However, he worried that one day Strix might just disappear from his sight and he won’t find him anymore. Viktor would be lost without his friend because, besides the Paladins, he had no one left. Born into the Scourge, his parents were murdered in the goblin massacre. Viktor was just a baby when it happened and he had no memory of it whatsoever. But he and many children shared this story, for after the Scourge a lot of orphans roamed the Realm.

                Some of the children were lucky and got adopted but in those difficult times not many were as willing as to adopt stray kids. So he and a few others remained under the care of Paladins. In time, they would grow up to become fine warriors and join the ranks of the Order. Both he and Strix dreamed of becoming powerful soldiers, greater than even Valera herself. That’s why the two boys were sticking together at most times, to defeat the loneliness lurking in their hearts. They would know none of a mother’s warm embrace, or the proud look coming from a father. But they would know brotherhood both in youth and in old.

                It seemed like Strix had another idea before they headed inside and he beckoned Viktor to join him. He did,climbing the walls of the inn effortlessly. Once they reached the second floor, they heard Valera’s voice addressing a man they have never seen before in our lives.

                “But if what you say is true, we only have two days to evacuate the commoners of Fish Market. We cannot reach it in time.” Valera stressed. Something about her voice seemed off to Viktor, and his eyes glued to the sight before him.

                “We could send an owl, it will reach the land faster than our cavalry.” At the mention of the bird, Viktor looked at Strix. He knew how much he care about his owls. They weren’t his, per say, but they seemed to always follow the eight-year old around.

                “Retrieve Karne for me and send word to our troops to be prepared. At nightfall we shall ride towards Fish Market.” Valera’s decision was final by the tone of her voice. That’s when Viktor reached to Strix and lightly pulled on his hood. When he caught the older’s boy attention, he signaled for them to climb down. Strix nodded in understandment and the both of them ascended safely onto the ground below.

                When the two kids entered the inn, the general Valera just spoken to was exiting the building. He was obviously heading for the tavern Karne was in. Strix made his way to the bed, flopping on it tiredly. Viktor yearned to do the same but curiosity got the best of him. After the older boy fell asleep, he snuck out of their room and went outside. He hurriedly climbed the walls of the inn one more time that day, and headed straight for Valera’s bedroom window. He eagerly listened to the conversation.

                “And the stagalla?” Karne asked with a frown

                “They are friends of the Realm, Paladins have fought alongside them in the Scourge. It would be wise to have them as allies on our side.” Valera responded, short.

                “My liege, your words always held truth, I am just afraid newest warriors won’t be as understanding, for they have not witnessed the loyalty and power of stagalla.” Karne stressed, sounding as if he was expecting the worse.

                “You worry too much, my friend.” Valera’s voice was suddenly warm. Silence suddenly took over the conversation. Viktor felt the tension lingering heavy in the air. Oh, how he wished he could take a peek at what was happening. Just when he was about to do so, he heard Valera’s voice.

                “I know you are there. Do come out.” The elf stepped to the window and looked straightly at Viktor. The young boy was startled by the motion and almost lost his grip on the wall. Valera grasped his wrist before he fell and gently pulled him up inside the room.

                “Now tell me, little one, why are you out of bed?” Valera asked, an amused expression on her face. Next to her, Karne looked as if he just remembered something. Which he probably did, recalling the incident back inside the tavern.

                “YOU!” The wizard snarled shortly after. “You have been too out of line today, young man. I hope you know what happens when you break the rules!” He frowned at Viktor and the little boy couldn’t help but tremble and search for Valera’s gaze. When it did, the Elf only smirked.

                “I am sorry, ma’am, my lord! I promise it won’t ever happen again, I’ll be good!” Valera shook her head but Karne approached him, fuming. He took a few steps back, looking for an exit.

                “Now, Karne, there is no need for that. Children will be children. Today was a long day, let young Viktor rest and we shall return back to our business.” Next to her, Karne looked defeated but let his anger flow away. Happily, Valera showed him to the door.

                “Good night, little one. Make sure to get some rest tonight.” She bid him farewell and closed the door behind him, focusing her attention back on Karne.

                “Let us linger no longer. We shall leave soon.” The elf instructed as she picked up her shield and sword, heading for the stables with Karne hot on her trail.

                The Paladins marched to Fish Market. When they arrived, only the soldiers were present, ready to face the goblins once more. They were surprised, however, to see a lone rider approaching them.

                “You must leave, they are coming! Hide!” The stranger was human, that much was obvious. Judging by his looks, he was probably a monk but he seemed to be in a horrible state. Blood was oozing down from an injury on his forehead, his clothes left in tatters. His left arm was bandaged and he could barely wield the helms.

                “Halt! State your name and purpose!” Karne immediately responded, pointing his staff at the monk. A few of the Paladins surrounded him, forcing the human to stop dead in his tracks, arms rose up in surrender.

                “I bear no ill purpose for you. My name is Buck,  me and a group of monks were heading to the safety of Foreman’s Rise after the goblins took over our village. We have passed through many towns and… they were everywhere, we barely escaped them. For three days we thought we have been followed. They attacked us when we were passing through Timber Mill, some of us got separated…the others…they never made it.” Buck addressed Karne, his voice wavering with the last statement.

                Valera frowned in realization, the goblins were once again striking down towns and villages with their technology if what the monk was saying is true.

                “Do tell where you have traveled, Buck. We need to know which lands were affected by the attacks, it is very important.” The elf urged the monk to speak.

                “We started our journey on Frog Isle. The attack was disastrous. Not many of us made it out alive. We figured that if we were to live the island, we would be safe on mainland. That was not the case, we just arrived to the ports of Timber Mill when they attacked.  By the looks of it, the goblins were already taking over the land. I got separated from the rest of the monks. I figured that by traveling to Fish Market, I could rent a boat and row to the shores of Serpent’s Beach.” Buck explained, albeit a bit out of breath.

                “I understand,someone see to this man’s wounds and tend to his needs. Do not despair, my friend, you will soon be as new.” Valera gave him a patient smile and went ahead to scout.

                “Wait! If you are going to face the goblins, I want to stay and fight! Let me be of use to you and your armies.” The elf did not regard him with a verbal response,only with a nod of head. Karne commanded his men to fetch the monk some armor and a weapon as he watched Valera straying away from the group.

 

                In a week, the Paladins came to realize Buck was true to his word. Many villages fell under the tyranny of the goblins once again. Humankind was left in tatters and despair. The Paladins instructed the few remaining humans to take shelter inside the mountains. After that, the battles continued. It took two years to defeat the enemy forces and a year more for humankind to rebuild all that was destroyed in the Second Scourge.

                Eventually, things seemed to be going back to normal.


	3. Update

Hello everyone! Since I have a LOT of ideas for this fanfiction in particular, I started rewriting it. The fic will be spilt into three "books" with five chapters each...so a total of 15 chapters. So far I have managed to write the prologue and two chapters for the first book. Once I finish the three left I will start posting the chapters. I will post the first book sometime this week so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is going to be a heavy lore fanfiction with plenty of chapters and ship. Buckle up and enjoy the ride ;3!


End file.
